Do You Want To Be With Me?
by NiennaAngel
Summary: MiguelxKai. Kai is out sightseeing in Barcelona and runs into someone who just might change his life for the better. Number 3 in the Illogical Love series.


Okies! Here's the next story in the "Illogical Love" series. It's the MiguelxKai pairing. I hope you all enjoy it. A big thanks to all who reviewed "AntiSocial." I'd look up all your names, but I'm feeling lazy at the moment. Oh well. Please read and review! I'm sure you'll love it!

* * *

Kai wandered through the streets of Barcelona paying more attention to the window displays than the people around him. He had been in Barcelona before, but he had somehow never managed to make time to sightsee. He'd been in Barcelona for two weeks and had seen the major sights including the Capella de Santa Àgata, Barri Gòtic, and the Torre de Collserola. Currently he was looking for a souvenir to take home to Japan. The phoenix had taken to traveling around to the places he had visited as a beyblader when he wasn't training and picking up small, and occasionally large, things to fill him mansion with. Living alone in the mansion he inherited from Voltaire did not suit Kai and the constant reminders of his grandfather were slowly being replaced with memories from his trips. He rounded a corner onto a side street still paying minimal attention to his surroundings. Not long after he started traveling he had realized that the best places to shop were set in the side streets and not the main tourist areas. Once he had figured that out he began to spend more time in those little side streets and more residential areas looking for his souvenirs. He paused briefly to study the collection of art being put on display in a small store window. When nothing was able to catch his eye he started walking again only to be knocked to the ground a few steps later after colliding with something. Looking around he tried to figure out what he had managed to run into when his eyes landed on a blond teen sitting on the ground in front of him. When the teen looked up Kai's breath caught in his throat as recognition flashed across his mind. The Spanish teen sitting in front of him was none other than Miguel, the blond from Barthez Battalion who had managed to capture Kai's attention during their world championship battle. 

Miguel tilted his head to the side curiously. "Kai?" The phoenix nodded shyly afraid to trust his voice. Miguel got to his feet and then held a hand out to help Kai to his own. "This is a surprise. What are you doing in Barcelona?"

Kai swallowed against the lump in his throat as electricity shot through his hand and up his arm at the feel of Miguel's skin against his own. "Sightseeing. I never really make time for it when I'm competing in tournaments so I've been going back to the cities I've already visited to actually get a look at them." Kai's mouth snapped shut when he realized he was rambling. For most people the long sentence wouldn't have been considered rambling, but Kai rarely volunteered extra information if he even bothered to answer questions at all. He could feel his cheeks heating up and tried to fight back the blush that he knew was beginning to show on his cheeks. "Sorry about running into you. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"That's okay. I wasn't really paying much attention either." Miguel smiled softly and Kai's blush darkened slight. "You know, it's almost lunchtime. Do you want to get something to eat? I know this great little restaurant that's not far from here. It'd be my treat." Miguel barely succeeded in controlling his laughter as Kai's cheeks turned a shade of red similar to that of a maraschino cherry.

"Sure. I'm actually kind of hungry so lunch would be good." Kai tried to avoid the piercing blue eyes that were watching him carefully and only managed to look down at their still joined hands.

"You do realize that I'm asking you out on a date right?" Miguel chuckled softly as Kai's blush spread and he nodded his confirmation since he once again was afraid to trust his voice. "Okay then. Now that that's out of the way let's go." He gently tugged on the phoenix's hand to get him to start walking. Kai muttered an apology and started walking alongside the gargoyle. Said gargoyle didn't let go of his hand the whole time it took to walk the four and a half blocks to the small restaurant set back from the main streets.

They ended up spending the rest of the day together with Miguel giving Kai a tour of his favorite places to spend time in that were far from where the tourists hung out. Kai couldn't help but notice that there were only a few times when the gargoyle let go of his hand and each time it was because there was no way to get around an inanimate object without letting go. It wasn't that the phoenix minded; he was just surprised that the gargoyle wanted to hold his hand that badly. Miguel was showing more genuine interest in him than anyone ever had. Sure, Kai had plenty of fan girls chasing after them, but this was entirely different. Those girls didn't care about who he was as a person. They just wanted him because he was famous and rich. Miguel was clearly not interested in either and asked questions that made Kai actually reveal who he was. The phoenix didn't mind either. Miguel was getting away with asking questions that most people got an evil glare or punch in the face for asking and the phoenix couldn't even pretend that he wanted to do either. Miguel was clearly special and Kai was beginning to think that it would be better to disengage and withdraw from the gargoyle's companionship rather than end up with his heart utterly broken when Miguel realized that he could do so much better than the wounded and broken phoenix.

Miguel looked at Kai out of the corner of his eye and smiled softly. Kai was a lot of fun to have around and Miguel wasn't about to deny that he was seriously attracted to the phoenix on more than one level. There was only one thing that bothered the gargoyle and that was the fact that Kai had begun to withdraw from him. Sighing to himself he turned so that his entire body was facing the phoenix. "Kai, can I ask you something?"

Kai looked up surprised at the request. "You've been asking me questions all day and I haven't had a problem with it. Why would I start now?"

Miguel sighed softly as he reached out and ran his fingers along the side of Kai's face. "Do you like me?" It was a blunt question and it caught Kai off guard.

"Of course I do" he blurted out without really thinking about it.

Miguel frowned and stared at him with those baby blues that seemed to be looking straight into the phoenix's soul. "Then why are you trying to put more and more space between us?"

Kai looked away as he felt tears prick the back of his eyes. He really hated how weak he was feeling, but there was nothing he could do about it. "It won't be long before you tire of my company. Everyone does eventually. Besides, you deserve the best and I come with more baggage than the storage area of an airplane."

Miguel couldn't help but laugh at the comparison. He quickly composed himself and closed the distance between them so that they were mere inches apart. Gently he cupped Kai's face in his hands and forced the phoenix to look at him. "I don't care if you've got more baggage than all of Europe Kai. I just want to be with you." Lowering his head slowly Miguel pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. He pulled back after several seconds without Kai responding. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. You look so beautiful right now that I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." Kai shook his head and brought his hands up to Miguel's chest gently wrapping his fingers in the fabric of the gargoyle's shirt. He stared up at Miguel with a request written in his eyes that the Spaniard couldn't mistake. Closing the distance between them Miguel pressed a second kiss against Kai's lips and this time Kai responded albeit timidly. Miguel wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and pulled the phoenix flush against his chest to which the wounded and broken teen offered no objections.

* * *

There you go. The second oneshot based off of "Illogical Love". I do believe that I will write my TalaxMax next unless you all would rather I write SpencerxRobert. Let me know in your review. Thank you! 


End file.
